Acnologia's lost daughter
by Onyx Nightwalker
Summary: Levy was mad that Lucy was taking dirt from the guild member's since Lissana came back and she was about to end it. Exposing a secret that could get her locked up or even killed, her, Lucy, and Wendy disembark on a journey to go find Levy's one and only father.
1. Chapter 1

**Done**

Levy's POV

The light shining through my window enveloped my body as I woke up in my dorm at fairy hills. Looking to my right I found a picture of me and my father when he was still here. He has tan skin, black eyes, long black hair, and blue tattoos all over his body. Yes, the man I'm describing is none other than Acnologia, my father. He went missing after I turned seven and the last time I saw him was as a Dragon and it seemed like he didn't recognize me. Climbing out of bed I pulled on my usual white and orange dress, pulled my hair up with my orange headband, and walked out putting on yet another smile.

Walking into the guild I sat at a stool at the bar and waited for my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Mirajane was happily taking orders for people until lu-chan walked into the guild and a scowl appeared on her face. "Hey Mira can I get a strawberry smoothie?" I asked knowing she was going to deny lu-chan when she asked. "Hey lu-chan! Here, how's it going?" I asked having her the smoothie. She stopped the fake smile and the light that was once in her eyes dulled as she answered me." Not so good. I'm glad lisanna came back she's a good person at heart, it's just the guild. I'm glad you're so my friend and for that I got you a little something." She said pulling out something from her bag. I could subdue some of my Dragon slayer powers with the headband but I still had my senses. Smelling five people walk up I turned around and growled at the familiar mages.

"What do you want?!" I yelled making Wendy flinch and look down at the floor.

"Why do you care we're her to talk to Luce." Natsu snapped turning to lucy.

My emotions were peaking meaning that the hidden tattoos on my body started to glow, but we're concealed by the dozens of expensive make up products covering them up and my eyes flashed electric blue. I hastily calmed myself and addressed the problem at hand.

Gray walked up next Erza and urged her to continue." Lucy we are putting Lissana on the team now." She said sternly looking her in the eye.

"That's okay why are you telling me this Natsu is the team leader." She said as if denying the inevitable.

"No Luce you don't understand-" Natsu started but I cut him off.

"No but I do and I have a question to ask Wendy. Anyone but her that interrupts or answers I'll rip your head off I'm done suppressing my anger and playing the weak goody two shoes. Wendy are you with team Natsu or Lucy, and don't be afraid I will not harm you for the answer you give only that you are truthful to both me and yourself." By now the guild had become silent and all eyes were on us. Master had come from out of his office and I could feel his stares against my back.

Lucy's POV

I already knew that team Natsu was going to eventually kick me off but it was the anxiety if when it was going to happen that ate at me everyday. But throughout the entire agonizing three years not once did Levy leave my side and I'm so grateful to have a friend like her. I feel completely weak and useless not able to even help myself without someone else backing me up.

" I don't understand." Wendy stuttered out cowering at Levy's glare towards team Natsu.

"Team Natsu means to kick Lu-chan off and I'm asking if you want to stay on that traitorous team or come with lu-chan where you might be kicked off also." Levy explained waiting for her response.

"I-I-I want t-to come with Lucy-neesan." She answered sending glances back at team Natsu while she spoke.

"Levy...umm." I said pulling at her sleeve. She looked back at me and smiled like she had some kind of plan going on in her head.

"Levy, Wendy, we've been friends for a long time, so do you trust me with your life?" She asked with a slight pleadings look. I glanced at Wendy and we both nodded our heads toward her.

"Well then jii-chan you heard them." She said and master beckoned us into his office.

 **I'm thinking about taking a new route with levy more controlled and stronger. Tell me how you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: leaving and forgotten

**Leaving and Forgotten**

 **Levy's POV**

At this moment I was ready to throw away everything at a chance to stop my closest friend's suffering. No one knows about me being the chaos Dragon slayer and my father made sure that no one ever will. After a while it got harder to hide from the stronger mages, so I ended up telling master and Laxus about my secret. At first they were surprised and didn't believe me until I pulled them into a nearby forest and took off my limiter.

Taking Lu-chan's hand and pushing Wendy forward, we walked into master's office. Before I walked in I looked back and sent everyone except for Gildarts and Laxus death glares. Master had a solemn look on his face as he sat down behind his desk and looked at us with a pleading glance. Sighing he looked at the clock by him and back at me to speak.

"Child are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as if I would deny.

"Yes, I'm sorry master but I can no longer stay in the guild that you and previous master's have worked so hard on. I know this isn't anyone's but the guild's fault about what happened. I don't blame Lissana about the way everyone's acting and it is my own choice." I answered my determination at its max.

"Wait Levy what are you guys talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"Lu-chan I'm leaving the guild to search for my father and I was hoping that you would come with me seeing as how everyone treats you here same with Wendy will you come too?" I explained hoping that they would say yes.

"Why would you even ask that?" Wendy asked tilting her head in a confused gesture. My heart seemed to stop for a split second until they began to speak again.

"Of course!" They chorused smiling at me. For a moment I felt happiness and hope fill my heart more than ever in these past years.

"Well than let me see your marks please." Master said tears swelling up in his eyes. I turned around with my back facing him so he could see my mark, and Wendy turned to her right while Lucy held out her hand. He removed each hesitantly and told us to sit back down.

" I suppose you already know fairytail's three rules for leaving mages?" He inquired wiping his eyes. We all nodded our heads and I waited until everyone had momentarily stopped crying to speak.

"I don't want to get your hopes up or leave you in the dark so I'm going to tell you now. We will return to visit but we might not rejoin the guild, and I just wanted to tell you that. I'm going to miss you so much." I said choking on my tears as I ran up and hugged him followed by the others.

We walked out the office said goodbye to everyone who had still been nice to Lucy. Gajeel wasn't here for me to tell him which made Me a little happy that way he won't stop me from leaving and I won't rethink my decision. I admit I have a little crush on him, but I've been too scared to say anything and Lu-chan's been bugging me about everyday though I know she means well. Before we were able to get to the door Natsu grabs Lu-chan's wrist and yanks her back. I turn to face him but master beat me to it. He extended his giant hand and slapped Natsu into the bar table just missing Mirajane.

"STOP IT Natsu don't you think you've done enough already!" Master yelled jumping off the balcony and onto the stage.

"Today the very lights of our guild leave today." He started again but someone interrupted him.

"What are you talking about master? Lissana is still here and not going anywhere, right." Said the guild member and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I was so angry and again was interrupted this time it was Laxus.

"Well of course not you idiot! Then who do you think we're talking about?" He asked aggravated. They all shook their heads not knowing an answer and that angered him even further. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. We all hugged him and went to our houses to pack.

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe they forgot about Levy! Not trying to be mean, but since Wendy and I weren't here for very long it would be very easy to forget us, but Levy's been here the longest out of all of us. For a second while we were in the guild I could a little bloodlust come off of Levy but it quickly disappeared.

"Let's meet at the forest near the guild in around 25 minutes I have something to show you guys." Levy said walking with Wendy to fairy hills. I nodded my head and went the other direction. Walking along the edge of the river I was wondering what Levy wanted to show us.

"Don't fall Lucy!" One of the fisherman yelled like usual. O know their only worried and I'm glad that they still cared.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I promise!" I yelled back reassuring them my safety. Walking up to my landlady's house I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Oh hey it's you what do you need?" She asked with a tired look on her face.

"I came to give you this month's rent and say that I'm not going to live here anymore after today." I answered causing her to take a step back.

"Well then thank you and good luck to wherever you're going." She said taking the money and closing the door. I walked onto my apartment and took a quick bath too calm my beating heart.' What is so important that levy wanted to show us? Ugh now I won't be able to sleep.' Suddenly there was a knock at my door awakening me from my thoughts. Wrapping myself I'm a robe I went out and opened it.

"Hey Lu-chan I thought that for our last day in Magnolia we could have a sleep over?" Levy said walking in followed by Wendy.

"Hey Lucy-neesan." She said quietly bowing and walking . After a bunch of games and movies we went to sleep anxious of the journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: truths

**Truths**

 **Levy's POV**

'Ahh what a beautiful morning. The smell of bacon filling the air... wait bacon?' I thought sluggish climbing out of bed not bothering to cover up my tattoos. Making my way out the room the smell got stronger and I could feel my mouth water. I closed my eyes and followed the delicious scent of meat.

"Good morning- holy shit what happened to you Levy!?" Someone screamed making me cover my ears. 'Oh that's right in staying at Lu-chan's place.'

"Ohayo Lu-chan." I said taking a seat at her table.

"Lucy-neechan why are you- Levy what happened!" This time it was Wendy who screamed.

"What is with you people screaming so early in the morning. Damn, what a great time for my Dragon slayer senses to kick in." I said nonchalantly.

"What are you- ohhh. Levy get up your books are on fire." Lucy yelled waking me from my trance. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to quickly get up, but instead my knees hit the table and I fell backwards.

"Ow Lu-chan don't do that I almost had a heart attack." I complained rubbing the back of my head. Looking down I sighed at the sight of my exposed tattoos. I was wearing just a t-shirt and sweatpants, so you could see them covering my face and arms.

"Oh these I'll explain later, and my precious bacon is burning!" I whined swinging my arms dramatically. We all sat down after Lucy fixed us a new batch of bacon with pancakes. I ended up denied from anymore food because I was stealing off of Wendy's plate. 'Not like she was going to eat it anyway.'

"Oh yeah Lu-chan what was it that you wanted to show me?" I asked getting up to put my plate in the sink.

"Oh yeah I forgot, give me a sec." She gasped running back into her room. She returned holding a giant book that looked really heavy. When she handed it to me I expected it to weigh around 25 pounds, but it felt hollow inside. I looked up at her with a quizzical expression and I saw her eyes light up the brightest I've seen them in a long time. 'I wonder what it is.' I thought opening it. The first I'm guessing 300 pages were in a language I've never seen before but the back was had a square hole in the middle that held a silver and sapphire locket. The chain and locket were silver with intricate sapphire flower designs weaved into them. Opening the locket an instrumental version of a song that I remember singing with Lucy began to play.

"Hey yell let's reach it more than anyone else because no matter what your my friend, happy with our hands, step by step, will our friendship be in our hearts for life." I sang. On the left side of the locket was a picture of me and Lucy posing together in our ms fairytail outfits. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Thank you Lu-chan this is amazing!" I said between sobs. We hugged and then I stood up and she helped me put the locket on.

"Well then I guess it's time I showed you the secret I've been hiding for too long." I said grabbing their hands and running out the door.

 **~ time skip~**

 **Lucy's POV**

Levy took us into the deepest part of the forest and then just stopped. I was curious of what kind of secret requires you to go this far into a forest.

"Okay well here goes, just don't freak out listen to me first." Levy told us standing a few feet away with her back to us. Giant slits opened up in her shirt and skin as huge black Dragon like wings emerged from her back. 'What in the world?' I thought falling back due to shock. She turned towards us and small pieces of her skin glowed black and blue like scales.

"L-Levy what are you?" I stuttered pointing at her wings.

"Yep I was kind of expecting that response, but it still hurts. Well I present to you the chaos Dragon slayer, and daughter." She introduced bowing down in a dramatic gesture.

"You're Acnologia's daughter? But how?" Wendy asked massaging her head like she was trying to solve the most complex math problem.

"Yes I'm his daughter and how, well my real parents tried to kill me, he killed them, I followed him around, he gave up on trying to get rid of me and thought me how to kill, and left when I turned seven." She explained moving her wings around and throwing helpless squirrels into the air.

"But what about your script magic?" I asked still trying to take all this information in.

"Oh that's just secondary so that no one finds out I'm a Dragon slayer." She answered.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I want your help in finding my dad." She said retracting her wings into her back.

"And how do you suppose we do that. He's never in one place and last time he attacked us. Do yo think he even remembers you agree all this time?" I pointed out.

"He might not but I can make him remember me, and as for finding him I have no idea to be honest with you." She responded opening her bag and pulling out another shirt.

"Hey it won't be too hard I mean we have two Dragon slayers and I'm sure Crux knows something. We haven't even started why stop now?" Wendy encouraged. We all smiled and grabbed our bags to leave.

"So long Magnolia!" We all yelled waking to the train station.

 **the song that Levy sings is called friend by 2wings in the show aikatsu that's the translated version because you would all be confused not knowing what the heck she was saying.**


	4. Chapter 4: ghost town

**Ghost town**

 **Wendy's POV**

It's been over seven weeks and we have had no progress. 'I know it won't go that fast but, we've been in the forest for so long.'

"Fooooood. I'm so hungry and we don't have any money. How did this happen to us?" I said collapsing.

"Come on Wendy we need to keep walking or we won't make any progress." Lucy said. Reluctantly I got back onto my feet and started walking. I looked over at Levy had a serious look on her face and had her nose pointed in the air.

"Wendy do you smell that?" She asked me taking small steps in a circle. I lifted my nose in the and smelled something. 'I'm not sure if we smell the same thing, but there are two people walking this way not too far away from us.'

"Yeah I smell-" I started but she cut me off.

"-food!" She exclaimed turning towards me and Lucy. 'I thought so Levy's brain had completely fried from the lack of food.'

"No Levy-neesan there are two people heading this way, and I think they're mages." I said giving her a disappointed look.

"Oh yeah I smelled them too but they aren't that important right now. I'm sure you're hungry too guys so let's quickly find a town." She stated taking out her glasses and the map.

"But we don't have any money. You _and_ Lucy-neesan decided to go on a no budget shopping spree at a bookstore in the last town." I informed taking out one of there books.

"They were on sale and besides they may help us." Lucy defended grabbing it. The smell of the two mages were getting stronger and if they were powerful I didn't want to have a run in with them.'

"They are getting closer we should hurry and get to the next town before we have run into them." I suggested. They nodded their heads and we sped up into a slow jog and then into a sprint. 'What the heck? Are they after us?'

"Looks like they're pursuing us. I wonder why?" Levy said looking to our far back right. Levy suddenly stopped making me and Lucy crash into her, and we all went into the ground.

"Lucy-neesan you're heavy!" I yelled struggling to get up and Levy's squirming was only making it harder. Then after a long time we were able to get up.

 **Levy's POV**

I was still on my stomach while the others got up and looked straight ahead. Lights could be seen not too far from here and the smell of the two mages earlier had become faint. 'I wonder who they were but I'm too hungry to care.'

"Guys look a town let's hurry!" I yelled getting up and picking up Lucy and Wendy. I grew out my wings and flew towards the town so fast that the force of my wings taking off created a sonic boom.

"Le-e-ev-v-vy-chan s-s-sl-l-o-ow down." Lucy screamed but the wind pushing against her face made it harder to say. I could hear Wendy cry and scream, but I know that they would thank me later for this. I planted my feet in the ground and tried to stop myself all the while retracting my wings back into my skin. When I was finally able to stop I turned around to look at Wendy and Lucy.

"Fast, right." I said. They looked mad and unimpressed with their hair sticking up and frizzy.

"Levy-san/Levy-neesan! A warning next time please!" They synchronized.

"Don't just take off and assume we're fine with it because we aren't! It wouldn't have taken that long on foot and besides we have NO money!" Wendy yelled at me falling to the ground unable to regain her sense of balance.

"Yeah Levy, I know you are hungry and so are we but not everybody can, and is okay with flying at the freaking speed of light." Lucy scolded summoning Cancer to fix they're hair. I smoothed my hair down and scratched the back of my head. I was about to apologize when something caught my attention. 'What is going on with this town? The lights are on and everything but I can't smell a single person.' I thought doing a 360 spin to look at my surroundings.

"Wendy can you smell anybody? Even a corpse will do at least well have something." I asked taking a few steps to my left. Something liquid like was underneath my feet but when I looked down it was just a normal tile. I touched it and felt something paper like instead. Taking out my glasses I dug my nail under it a ripped it up. The paper like sheet disappeared when I threw it in the air leaving small traces of magic. 'A cloaking spell? What was it trying to hide?' I thought looking back down. Horror filled my eyes at the sight of what was hidden underneath the cloaking spell.

"A trail of blood. Oh my gosh who would do such a thing?!" Lucy exclaimed over my shoulder. 'What the hell happened here? What was so special about this town that people were murdered for it?'

"Split up. Try to find any signs of life in this town even if the person is knocking on deaths doors try to heal them and get some answers. Please if you see anybody that looks dangerous run immediately don't engage." I said sprinting forward. 'How dare anybody do this to so many people they will pay!'


	5. Chapter 5: clues

**Lucy's POV**

We had split up to find anybody still alive in this town, but I was about to give up hope. In every home blood depicted an image of someone being there. Nothing was to be found except blood and some stale food in cabinets. 'The food in almost every house is 10 days old, so could that be his long ago all of this happened?' I thought coming back to where we entered the town.

"Any luck?" Asked Levy who had just walked up next to you.

"Nothing but blood and some stale food." I answered shaking my head. "Where's Wendy at?"

"I don't k know. I didn't run into her at all an I searched the entire town." Levy replied looking around worried.

"I'm right here Lucy-san, Levy-san." Said a small familiar voice. We turned and saw Wendy there with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Levy asked glaring at Wendy.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" I whispered to Levy. She didn't answer but kept her eyes on Wendy.

"I found somebody." She replied her smile dropping and she pointed near the outskirts of town.

"Why would someone be there?" Levy again asked following Wendy. Wendy shrugged her shoulders and guided us to where she saw the person. Levy slipped on her glasses and suddenly attacked Wendy.

"Levy what are you doing to Wendy?" I yelled at her running forward to help Wendy. She grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"Lucy that's not Wendy it's an imposter. Here." She said handing me her glasses. It was true. That girl wasn't actually a little girl bit a grown woman who was impersonating Wendy.

"You're a clever girl I was hoping to drag this out a little bit longer bit I have no choice now." Said the lady changing back into her real self.

"What have you done with Wendy, where is she?!" Levy yelled taking out her pen.

"Don't worry you'll soon be joining her." She said lunging towards us. 'Just wait Wendy we'll find you soon!'

 **Wendy's POV**

The floor was cold and the air smelled damp. My hands and feet where shackled to the wall behind me, and my ankles and wrists were bleeding. The side of my head was pounding and I didn't know where I was at, but it felt like a basement or dungeon of some kind. 'Man I don't remember what happened to me and I can't see anything except for one dimly lit candle on the other side of the room. How am I going to get out of here?' I thought. My body was too exhausted and hurt to use magic so I just lied there helplessly. The door opened and the person that came through started to chuckle.

"Lucy-neesan, Levy-neesan where are you?" I said before being subjected to darkness again.

 **ok in sorry that these were really short because I rushed through them to get you guys chapters. Forgive me!**


	6. ally?

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! Please forgive me!

Lucy's POV/p  
The woman standing in front of us didn't seem like a magic user so it should be easy to take her out. She came at me like a pro fighter and I was surprised I was able to dodge some of her attacks

"Open gate of the-" I tried to say only to have her punch me in the stomach. I fell to my knees in pain and she kneed me in face./p

"Lu-chan! Levy yelled running over to me. I saw her get close enough almost to touch when she was knocked back. The girl again had intervened and was getting the better of us.

"This is pathetic! I don't know why the boss wants ya but he does and that's all I'm paid to know." She said before thrusting her fists out at Levy. She caught the attack but barely dodged the next one to her side. I coughed and tuned to the side in agony as they were fighting and took out another key.

"Open gate of the lion. Loki/Leo(whichever you choose to call him by)." I whispered. Loki's key glowed and he appeared tux and all. Even though he had his shades on I could still tell that he was angry.

"Princess. Who did this to you?" He asked helping me up.

"Her...the girl fighting Levy, p-please help her." I asked him weakly. Even though I should have recovered from that punch ages ago I could still feel my energy draining and the wound didn't seem to heal. Loki nodded his head and joined the fight with Levy. Something was special about the red head. She didn't seem to be using any magic but I could just sense it; something about her fighting style was different.

Levy's POV/p  
She was strong. With every punch that connected I felt my energy draining and fatigue overcome me. I didn't want to use any magic on her in fear that I may knock her out; we needed her to find Wendy. After a bit Loki joined the fight but I could tell that was putting a strain on Lucy's body, so we needed to end this fast. If anything it didn't seem like she was doing this for her own personal gain.

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked her continuing to fight.

"Why would I tell you that?" She asked taken back by my question./p

"Why wouldn't you? There is no harm in telling me something so simple. I'm Levy by the way." I told her dodging a kick.

"The name's Jaedite, Jaedite Jester. You can call JJ though." She said smiling. Although she was my enemy this was actually becoming fun. She was a fighter; a hand to hand combat expert and I wasn't. However, we were communicating through our fists. Every punch we threw told a different story and by the bloodlust filled intensity of hers I knew her story was a hard one. One of hardship, betrayal, and loneliness.

"So Jaedite why are you doing this?" I asked her. I ducked and Loki went to kick her while I went for her legs and she dodged both.

"Why? Because it's fun and I'm being paid." She replied doing a hand stand and twisting her body around quickly knocking Loki back. he blocked most of the attack but had to get down on one knee exhausted.

"So killing or kidnapping people is fun to you?" I asked looking over at Lucy. She was in real bad shape. It was taking all her energy to keep Loki here and we both knew that wouldn't last long. It took her a moment to answer that one.

It isn't fun but I don't have much of a choice its the only thing I can do." She answered stopping her attacks. I stopped as well but kept a defensive position and put a good amount of space between us. She walked over to Lucy and crouched down on her level.

Get away from her!" Loki yelled rushing at her. Without hesitation she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder into a tree./p

"What are you doing to her?!" I asked.

"I like you two. You're fighters and good ones. I'll help you out since it would be a waste to get rid of people like you in the world." She said placing her hand on the spot of Lucy's stomach where she hit her. A green magic circle appeared beneath the palm of her hand making it glow.

"What was that?" I asked curious.

"Oh I was just giving her back her stamina."

"Giving it back?"

"Yeah. My magic works a little different than others." She showed me her hands and they had some sort of tattoos on them. "Whenever I punch you I steal a but of your energy or stamina making you weaker as we fight. I only punched your friend here once, but I punched her hard in a vital organ." She explained.

"Why are you helping us?" Lucy asked her.

"Honestly I don't know, but this Wendy seems very important to you and I know what it feels like to lose someone important to you. That and because things are going to get a lot more interesting." She smiled a genuine one.

"Anyway my boss is just over this way follow me." She said walking through the village.  
"Can we trust her?" Loki asked.

"Do we have a choice? We need to find Wendy." Lucy said closing his gate.

Wendy's POV/p  
"Kyaaaa!" I screamed as he cut into my flesh again. This had been going on for a while since I regained consciousness and he hasn't stopped not once.

"Does it hurt?" He asked again for the hundredth time.

"Yes it hurts! Please stop!" I yelled crying.

"I will just tell me what I need to know."/p

"I can't."

"Then I guess this'll never end." He sighed happily and went over to his table of rusted , please save me Lucy-neesan, Levy-nessan." I pleaded.


End file.
